


Robb and Jon

by Queen_Preferences



Series: Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire Series [13]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Jons possiby mother, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8605573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Robb and Jon.





	

Title: Robb and Jon

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: K+

Fandom: Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire

Series: none

Pairings: Robb/Jon

Characters: Robb Stark, Jon Snow, Ashara Dayne, Barbrey Ryswell, and Eddard Stark.

Summary: Robb and Jon.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

Robb loved Jon.

Jon loved Robb.

Everyone in the North knew it and none dared question it.

Some say it started with as babes, Robb refusing to be to far away from his bastard born brother. Others say it started as they grew together.

But all knew, no ill would be spoken about the Northern heir and his adorable bastard.

The mother of Jon Snow was still unknown but his beauty made suggestions, which as Ashara Dayne or Barbrey Ryswell. His high cheekbones, rosy full lips and caramel brown eyes suggested she was of royal blood; maybe Valkiyarn or Targaryen blood but his mother must be a beauty.

As Jon Snow matured with elegantly Robb Stark matured with strength. His boyish shoulder now broad like men along with his sharp jaw line. His wild red brown curls now slightly tamed but with a more rugged handsome look. He truly shined like the son of the North he was.

They grew in different ways and paces but neither strayed to far from the other.

Robb loved Jon.

Jon loved Robb.


End file.
